Gia and Emmas falling out Tria version
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Gia and Emma both get infected by a toxic beast so they would fall in love with the 1st guy they see who happens to be Troy, both girls actually both secretly like Troy anyway but now they have to fight each other to get his affection. Rated T to cover my self on the fight between Gia and Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Despicable me 2 or the story idea I just own the words.**

**Summary: Gia and Emma both get infected by a toxic beast so they would fall in love with the 1****st**** guy they see who happens to be Troy, both girls actually both secretly like Troy anyway but now they have to fight each other to get his affection. **

**AN:1 this is a challenge fic by GoldDragonNinja **

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

One day Gia and Emma were walking through Harwood Park they were going to meet up with their teammates when they were suddenly attacked by Loogies and a weird looking monster. The monster looked like Psycho Red's Monster form but a little more disfigured and oozing toxic slime both Gia and Emma were trying to get some separation so they could morph and call for help but they weren't being allowed to by the Loogies and the monster.

"Emma we're in trouble" said Gia as they both hit the ground hard.

"Tell me something I don't know" replied Emma.

"I don't like Jake" said Gia.

"I said something I didn't know that is obvious"

"I can't I might lose my best friend"

Before Emma could say anything both girls saw the monster aiming a glowing crimson sword at them and sending an energy wave at them.

"You two will fall completely in love with the first guy you both lay eyes on and then you will do whatever it takes to get the guy to choose you in turn destroying the other girl and your precious team of Power Rangers" said the monster.

Both girls passed out and the Monster and the Loogies disappeared.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

When they finally came to they wondered why they were on the ground but since neither could remember why they just shook it off the strange feeling both had and continued on their way.

The first of their friends they found was Troy and both girls instantly felt attracted to him, but before they could do or say anything Jake and Noah arrived.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Noah.

"How about we go to the cinema?" suggested Gia thinking she could try to get Troy to make a pass at her.

"What film do you want to watch?" asked Jake.

"How about Despicable me 2" suggested Emma.

"Cool I can't wait" said Troy.

"Why wait we could go now the next viewing starts in half an hour?" said Jake.

The five of them walked off towards the cinema and soon reached it with about 10 minutes to spare.

They got their tickets and any Popcorn and drinks that they wanted and headed into the room in the cinema that was showing their chosen movie.

During the film the Rangers were sitting in a line with Troy sitting between Gia and Emma and both girls were determined to be successful in capturing their pray and both were unaware that the other girl was interested in Troy and they would need to break the heart of their best friend to do it and both were happy to do it.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

After the film finished the Rangers were talking about the movie while leaving the cinema.

"You know those Minions reminded me of when Virox attacked and we had all those extra Loogies surrounding us" said Troy.

"I know what you mean that memory is still fresh in our heads" said Gia indicating to herself and Emma since they were both with Troy when the Virox infected humans attacked them.

"You know Felonius Gru and Lucy Wilde were the cutest couple I have ever seen" said Emma.

"Really?" asked Jake.

"Yeah why?" asked Emma.

"Just wondering is all, anyway my favorite part was anything that had Margo, Edith and Agnes Gru"

"Are you serious?" asked Gia.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I feel sorry for them, they were orphaned at a young age and are desperate for someone to look after them"

"Bro are you going soft" said Noah as the four rangers began laughing and teasing Jake a little.

"Well I actually like Dr. Nefario, I think he has an interesting story arc over the film" said Gia.

"Yeah at first he wants to go back to being Evil, but then he helps Felonius when Lucy is kidnapped and he also helps turn the mutated evil minions back to good" said Troy.

"Exactly, his character develops more than anyone's"

"He's cool and all but he's not the Anti-Villain League" said Noah before adding "did no one else feel nostalgic at that part"

"What?" asked Jake.

"It reminded me of us and what we do to defeat the Warstar"

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

After a few minutes of silence where they contemplated what they wanted to do for the rest of the day Gia had decided to move closer to Troy and try to get him to spend some alone time with her.

"Hey Troy would you like to spar with me we can improve each other's technique for when the next Loogie attack happens?" asked Gia.

"Good idea, and afterwards we can come up with some new training routines for Emma, Jake and Noah" said Troy.

"Hey just remember don't hurt each other to much" said Jake.

"Yeah and we will meet up later" said Emma.

"Ok then we will see you later" said Gia as she and Troy broke away from the others and headed towards the park while the others headed off to do other things, Jake and Noah were heading to the school for Jake's soccer practice Noah was going to film it and afterwards watch it through with Jake so he could find any areas where he could improve.

Emma was going to go home and find the prettiest outfit she had so she could try and get Troy to fall for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Despicable me 2 or the story idea I just own the words.**

**Summary: Gia and Emma both get infected by a toxic beast so they would fall in love with the 1****st**** guy they see who happens to be Troy, both girls actually both secretly like Troy anyway but now they have to fight each other to get his affection. **

**AN: 1 This is a challenge fic by GoldDragonNinja.**

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

**Chapter 2**

Gia and Troy were standing on top of a hill getting ready to spar Gia had a Yellow Spaghetti Strap T-shirt on along with a pair of Black sweat pants and a pair of Yellow Sneakers, her Faux Black Leather Jacket was placed by a tree along with Troy's Leather Jacket Troy was wearing A gray short sleeved T-shirt, a Red sleeveless hoodie top, a pair of Gray sweat pants and a pair of black Sneakers. After they had been at it for almost 10 minutes Gia was looking for anyway she could gain an advantage on Troy and also to find out if he was interested in her. Then she found it the hill they were on was her secret weapon so she moved herself and Troy into the right position Gia swept her leg round while pulling Troy down and they ended up rolling down the hill until they reached the bottom and Gia was sitting on top of Troy, and they were both laughing and neither of them knew what came over them until their Lips brushed against each other and that was the only sign Gia needed she now knew that Troy did have feelings for her even if they were buried deep down, but then Troy grabbed her waist and rolled over so he was now on top and kissed her again this time allowing his tongue to brush against Gia's mouth and she allowed him entry to her mouth but then as some guy's walked by and Wolf whistled at the sight of the two of them they awkwardly broke apart unsure what to do next.

"Uhm Troy I didn't know you felt that way about me" said Gia.

"I have deep feelings for you but I also have feeling for Emma and I don't know what her reaction would be to us getting together?" said Troy.

"So what do you want to do about us?"

"Can we keep it a secret and just between us for now until I can talk to Emma?"

"Ok Emma is my BFF and I don't want to see her hurt either" said Gia with her figure crossed behind her back.

Then Gia's Phone rang, Gia looked at the caller ID and said "It's Emma" Gia answered the phone and said "Hey Emma what can I do for you?"

"Gia can we meet up at the Brain Freeze I have something secret I want to tell you"

"Sure Emma I will see you their shortly me and Troy just finishing off our sparing session, I'll get freshened up and meet you at Ernie's"

"Cool see you soon" said Emma as she hung up the phone.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

Twenty minutes later Gia walked into the Brain freeze wearing her usual outfit off a Yellow T-shirt, Black Leather pants, Black leather Boots and her Black Faux Leather Jacket and finds Emma sitting in their usual space with a two drinks in front of her one of them Gia knew was hers so she sat down next to Emma and picked up the spare drink.

"Hey Emma" said Gia getting her BFF's attention.

"Hey Gia I'm glad you got here so fast I need your help?" asked Emma.

"What can I do to help"

"Well" Emma said as she stood up so Gia could see her outfit "Gia do you think I could get a guy to notice me in this outfit?" asked Emma.

Emma's outfit consisted of a Pink Summer dress, her hair was held back out of her face with a Pink Bandana, she had her Brown faux leather Boots on and her Blue Denim Jacket.

"Wow that outfit is fantastic this guy had better be worth it?"

"I hope he is Gia since I am sure that I am in love" said Emma.

"Does the guy love you back?"

"I hope so"

"Emma who is it?"

"I'm in love with Troy, I mean I really love him his eyes, the way he speaks everything"

Gia had squashed her cup in her hands and dropped it to the table and said "What did you say?"

"I'm in love with Troy"

"No you can't"

"What Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S MINE NOW STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH" shouted Gia.

"LIKE HELL I WILL HE IS THE ONE I WANT AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM" shouted Emma.

"YOU ARE JUST AFTER HIM BECAUSE I WANT HIM"

"NO I DON'T YOU COULD HAVE YOU PICK OF ANY GUY IN THE WORLD THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING YOU ASKED. BUT I HAVE NEVER BEEN AS POPULAR WITH THE GUY'S AS YOU ARE AND NOW I'VE FOUND ONE YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE HIM FROM ME ARE YOU SUCH AN EVIL BITCH"

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE IS MINE WE HAVE ALREADY KISSED AND EXPRESSED ARE LOVE" said Gia forgetting she had promised Troy she wouldn't tell Emma that but some part of her wanted to hurt Emma.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

Everyone in the brain freeze was now just watching the shouting match between Gia and Emma who they all thought were friends.

"Girls please stop this if you are going to keep shouting I will have no choice but to ban you both" said Ernie.

Gia stood up first and grabbed two Froyo's from the next table and then tipped one over Ernie and the other one over Emma's head and began walking out until she heard a Kamikaze like scream from Emma as she grabbed two milkshakes off a table and tipped them on Gia and then the two of them began fighting as they made their way out of the Brain Freeze.

The Froyo and Milkshake's still running down from their hair made both girls look ridicules. Emma realizing her clothes are ruined knows she can't let Troy see her like this tries to escape from Gia so she can get home and find some clean clothes but Gia has other ideas.

As Emma starts walking away Gia runs after her and tackles her to the ground Emma, Gia then tries to slam Emma's face into the floor but Emma knocks Gia off her back and manages to push Gia into a wall and as Gia tries to retaliate Emma body slams Gia on to her back. Gia gets up and sees that Emma is beside the fountain so she in a rage runs at Emma and pushes her in the fountain and then without giving Emma a chance to recover follows her in and grabs Emma's head and holds it under the water trying to drown Emma, somehow Emma brakes free and takes of her soaking wet Denim Jacket and wraps it around Gia's neck and tries to strangle her with it before whipping her under the water and now Emma was trying to drown Gia while still using her jacket as well to try and strangle Gia. Gia splashes water into Emma's eye in desperation to create some separation so she could get her breath back and once she had she gets up and she punches Emma with a strong shot to her shoulder knocking Emma back into the water. Gia believing she had won starts to get out and heads for the door until Emma can be heard screaming and from the edge of the surround of the fountain she hits Gia with a drop kick to her back and sends her out through the glass front doors and towards a flower bed. Gia manages to save herself from ending up in it but then hearing Emma screaming again and seeing her running towards her Gia steps to one side and leaves her foot behind so Emma trips over and ends up face first in the mud. Gia walks up to Emma and sits on her back using her shoes to push Emma's face into the mud. Finally they are separated by Noah and Jake pulling them apart. Noah holding back Gia and Jake is checking on Emma who it looks like she has a busted lip and maybe a broken nose. Jake and Noah suddenly hear a strange laughing noise and spot a monster trying to hide while watching the chaos it's created. Once it realizes it has been seen it vanishes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

**Chapter 3 Tria ending**

"What was that thing?" asked Noah to Jake.

"No Idea but I'm more interested in just what the hell you two think you are playing at you are best friends, best friends don't try to kill each other?" said Jake turning his attention to Emma and Gia.

"She started it, by trying to steal my boyfriend" said Emma.

"No I told you he is my boyfriend" said Gia and only Noah caught the look of hurt on Jakes face.

"This is not how the two of you deal with this type of situation something is wrong with both of you" said Jake trying to remain calm while he cleaned up Emma's bloody nose and examined it for any more damage once he was sure there was none he told Emma she would be ok.

"Wait a second since when did either of you have a boyfriend?" asked Jake suddenly remembering what the two girls had been fighting over.

"Yeah she's trying to steal Troy away from me?" said Emma.

"I told you Troy and I are in love you just need to understand that and deal with it" said Gia.

"Wait so you both want Troy?" asked Jake.

"Yeah we even shared our first kiss yesterday while we were sparing" replied Gia.

Jake was so shocked by this news he didn't know what to say.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

A few minutes later they were surrounded by Loogies and the Monster reapers who had vanished seconds ago, the monster is oozing toxic slim as it stands their waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Gia ignoring what was going on around her and facing the Toxic Beast.

"I am Jealous, and I am admiring my handy work" replied the monster.

"So you did this to them?" asked Noah.

"Not entirely all I did was place a spell over them they did the rest but isn't it funny how they both react almost like they are enhancing the spell themselves. I am now just an amused spectator who is watching the destruction of the Pink and Yellow Rangers and there is nothing you can do about it any of you eventually one will defeat the other and the dominant female will claim her prize"

The monster drew out his sword and ordered the Loogies to attack, while this was going on Jake and Noah had to let Gia and Emma go so they could defend Harwood County against the latest Warstar threat.

Gia started to fight the Loogies off as well until Emma attacked her from behind and seeing an opportunity to get rid of her rival quickly pulled out her Morpher.

"GO, GO MEGAFORCE" called Emma. She morphed and called out her Phoenix Short and began firing it at Gia.

At this moment Troy entered the battle field already morphed and saw the blast from the Phoenix shot about to reach Gia and without a second thought he jumped in front of the blast and took the damage stopping it from reaching Gia. The minute it made contact with Troy though he fell to the ground in pain and demorphed, and Gia was automatically at his side checking on him.

Jealous and the Loogies retreated as Admiral Malcour ordered them back to the ship since he hadn't expected Jealous's efforts to be so effective he had managed to immobilize three Rangers.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

The Rangers managed to catch Emma and Jake and Gia manage to get Troy to the command center where Gosei placed Emma in a force field until a scan revealed what was wrong with her Gia was sitting beside Troy who was laid out on a bed to try and recover, while Jake and Noah were in the main chamber with Gosei and Tensu waiting for the test results to come through.

"Ok so the first thing the weapon used to infect both Gia and Emma is a modified version of the Sword of Darkness which was first destroyed during the rain of my mentor Zordon but there were other version spread out through the Galaxy so this must be one of those versions"

"How do we stop it and reverse the spell's effects?" asked Jake.

"You can stop the Sword by destroying it and the spell I will need to wait for the next lot of tests but I would assume you would reverse the effects by destroying the monster" said Gosei.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

In the side room where Gia was waiting for Troy to recover she was holding his hand waiting for any sign of movement and then she felt an ever so gentle squeeze on her hand and saw that Troy's eyes were open and looking at her.

"Oh thank god you are ok Troy" said Gia as she hugged him.

"Hey Gia where am I, and what the hell happened to me?" Troy asked.

"You are in the command center in the recovery room and as for what happened you saved my life by jumping in the way of the blast from Emma's Phoenix shot" Gia was so happy that Troy had recovered that she lent down and kissed him on the lips.

Troy responded to this by hugging Gia and pulling her on top of him in to the kiss.

"Gia I really love you"

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah I do Gia that is why I took the attack from Emma's Phoenix Shot"

The two continued Kissing for another ten minutes, and when they finally broke for air Gia helped Troy stand and they walked into the main chamber hand in hand.

"Ok so have we worked out a plan to defeat this monster" asked Troy.

"TROY ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" asked Gosei.

"Yes I am and I have and we are both ready to help free Emma from the spell she's under" said Troy.

"YES WE HAVE WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO IS SEND YOU FOUR OUT TO FIGHT THE MONSTER ONCE IT GROWS JAKE AND NOAH WILL CALL THE GOSEI MEGAZORD AND YOU AND GIA WILL PILOT THE GOSEI JET MEGAZORD MAKE SURE YOU DESTROY THE SWORD HE CARRIES ASAP AS THAT IS HIS MAIN DEFENSIVE AND ATTACKING OPTION"

"What about Emma?" asked Noah.

"FOR NOW EMMA WILL REMAIN IN THE FORCE FIELD WHILE TENSU CHECKS THE RESULTS OF THE TEST'S THEN IF ITS POSITIVE NEWS WE WILL SEND HER INTO BATTLE AND SHE CAN JOIN YOU"

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

"Ok guy's lets go" said Troy as they saw Loogies and Jealous attacking downtown.

The four Rangers got out their Morphers and as one called "GO, GO MEGAFORCE"

The Rangers ran to the scene of the fight and soon it had broken down to Jake and Noah dealing with the Loogies while Troy and Gia were fighting Jealous.

"HA, HA, HA it appears my master's plan has worked and you are down a Ranger" said Jealous as he pulled his sword out and swung it at Troy but it was blocked by Gia and her Tiger claw weapon that knocked the attack to one side, but the second swing was too fast and hit Gia into Troy and the two of them went flying backwards and hit the ground hard.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

Meanwhile in the command cave Emma was watching the fight against Jealous and the Loogies

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO" called Emma as Gia and Troy were caught by a sword blade and were knocked through the sky and hit the ground hard.

"Gosei, Tensu please let me out my friends need my help"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OK DOING THIS EMMA?" asked Gosei.

"Yes I know I went too far with what I tried to do to Gia but they need help and I am ready to go and help them"

"OK BUT BE WARNED WE WILL BE WATCHING YOU EMMA"

"Yes Gosei I understand and besides the sooner I help destroy the monster the sooner the spell effecting Gia will be broken and I can get Troy all to myself"

"OK EMMA BUT BE CAREFUL"

"I will. GO, GO MEGAFORCE" called Emma as she morphed into her suit.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

Back at the fight and Jake and Noah were being outnumbered by the Loogies and were unable to help Gia and Troy who were being beaten back by Jealous until the toxic beast was hit by a blast of pink energy.

"What in the world was that?" asked Jealous as he looked in the direction on the energy blast that had hit him.

"I thought you had been destroyed"

Their stood Emma while Jealous looked shocked to see the pink ranger Emma used her Phoenix shot to blast the Loogies away from Jake and Noah who made their way over to the other three and once they were re-united they pulled out their Ultra mode cards and activated their Ultra mode powers then Jake and Noah returned to fighting the Loogies and managed to fight them off easily then they reunited again to finish off Jealous.

"Ultra-mode power fire" they called.

An energy wave rushed out from the ends of their swords and destroyed the Jealous until he suddenly grew.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

"Guy's it's Zord time" said Noah as the rangers had just managed to avoid being squashed by the monster.

"Ok Jake, Noah activate the Gosei Great Megazord, Emma can you take the Gosei Ultimate Megazord and me and Gia will take the Gosei Jet Megazord"

"Right" they replied bringing out their power cards and activating the Megazord's.

"Huh three Megazord's do you really expect that to stop me?"

"Not on their own but we are about to add more power to them" came Troy's voice.

"Right Noah do you thing?" said Gia over the Com link to Jake and Noah.

"Right Sea Brothers Activate" called Noah as the three mini Sea Zords joined with the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Now it's your turn" said Gia as she looked to Troy who pulled out his Sky Brothers Card and placed it in card holder on his Morpher

"Sky Brothers Activate" Troy Called and the three Sky Zords arrived and joined to the Gosei Jet Megazord.

"Now what guy's?" asked Emma. Jake and Noah in the Gosei Great will take out the Sword leaving us to combine our attack and destroy the beast" said Troy.

"We're on it" said Jake as the Gosei Great attacked and knocked the Sword from the Toxic beasts hand leaving him vulnerable to the attack from the Gosei Jet Megazord and the Gosei Ultimate Megazord

The Gosei Jet Sky Brothers Megazord stepped forward and the Crow and Ptera Zords sent an energy blast at Jealous and then swung its axe through the monster and then it moved a side as the Gosei Ultimate Megazord moved into position, while this was going on the Hammerhead Zord of the Gosei Great sea Megazord slammed its hammer down on the Sword of Darkness and destroyed it.

"NNNOOO not my sword"

"Yes and that's only the beginning you are about to join it" said Emma as she opened fire with the blasters of the Gosei Ultimate.

The Rangers watched as Jealous blew up and a bright light flooded the area.

**Gia and Emma's falling out**

10 minutes later the rangers were back in the Command Center and both Gia and Emma seemed back to normal.

"Gia, Troy I want to apologies to both of you for what I have been acting like and also I want to apologies to Gia for the horrible things I said we were BFF's we should have been able to work things out between us" said Emma.

"So you don't want to be friends anymore?" asked Gia.

"I do but I don't know if we can ever be because of how we acted towards each other"

"Emma we were under a spell I know you never would say that sort of thing to me and mean it, you're not that type of person"

"So do you still love Troy?"

"Yes I do Emma, and he loves me"

"But I do still have feelings for Troy to, so how do we sort that out?"

"I'll tell you how" said Troy as he came over and hugged them both at the same time before adding "Emma I know that you have feelings for me but unfortunately I can't give you those feelings back, as I love Gia and I always have. Emma I'm really sorry"

"Ok" said Emma who was struggling to hold back the tears.

"Emma I want to say that I am really sorry for what I did to you while we were fighting"

"I know you are Gia, and I forgive you"

Gia and Emma hugged each other and Troy smiled an apologetic smile to Emma he really did hate to hurt her and had he known something like this was going to happen he would have told Emma sooner that he loved Gia.

Gia walked over to Troy and holding hands they walked out of the command center leaving Emma, Jake and Noah behind.

Jake walked over to Emma and held her to his shoulder as she broke down and cried.

"Come on Emma let's get you out of here" said Jake.

Emma agreed and while holding on to Jake she left the command center with Noah following behind them.

Once they reached Emma's house Emma pulled Jake into a Kiss which surprised him but he promised himself that it was just because he was here but he would be there for Emma if she needed him.

**The End**


End file.
